The Beginning of the End- Extras
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: This story is a collection of short scenes that don't have a place in the actual plot of "The Beginning of the End". They will either be outtakes, things I've written for my personal use to flesh out my characters, scenes that don't take place during the main plot, or self-indulgent AUs. This collection is so I can share the little things that help me explore my characters!
1. What if Rowena Was Alive?

_**This is a short snippet of what Pascal's life could've been like if Rowena had lived.**_

* * *

It was dark, but neither of them were sleeping. Rowena was tucked against Pascal's chest. He was holding her close, his head resting on hers.

"What will we do if you-?"

"Sh," he hushed her quietly. "Let's not worry about that right now."

"But we need you." Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "We need you here, with us."

"It's going to be okay, Row. Everything is going to be okay."

"You can't be sure about that, Pas."

Pascal brushed his hand over her face gently. She was right. He couldn't be sure about that. He still wanted to reassure her. He had to. It wasn't good for her to worry too much.

"You're right, Row. I can't be sure, but I hope things will be okay. We have to be positive."

Rowena sniffled, snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I can't loose you,"

"I don't want to have to leave you, believe me."

Tomorrow was the day, the Reaping of the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell where the twist was that only former victors could be chosen. Pascal was one of three male victors for District 3. There was a plan involving Peeta and Katniss and a planned revolution that every victor of District 3 was briefed on and given full directions as to how to carry it out should they be reaped, though Beetee was preferred. Everyone was prepared to volunteer for Pascal, as he had a family that needed him, but Pascal had refused. It didn't seem fair to him. Even though he would much rather stay home with his family, it didn't seem fair to him that he had such an easy way out.

"I love you Pascal," Rowena murmured. "I love you, I can't tell you that enough."

"I love you too, Row. Always." He replied, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and moving his hand to rest on her abdomen. "How's our little one?"

"She's good," Rowena replied.

"You think it's another girl?"

Rowena nodded. "Ada thinks so too."

Pascal chuckled. "I'm going to be outnumbered in my own house."

Row laughed too, turning her head up to face him more clearly. "I've always wanted a house full of girls, I think I've told you that before."

"Oh you have," Pascal nuzzled his nose into her hair. "I'm fine with a house full of girls if it happens that way, especially if it makes you happy."

Pascal and Rowena had become a couple officially after his return from the 72nd Games. Of course, everyone thought they already were together, but things truly became real upon his return. It felt only natural to them and they were very happy. Rowena and Ada had moved in to Pascal's house in Victor's Village and Ada had very quickly began calling Pascal her daddy and together they made quite the sweet little family despite Pascal's struggles post-Games and his two years of mentoring. Pascal adored Rowena and she loved him just as much and Ada was their princess.

After the announcement of the Quell twist, there had been a lot of fears and panic which culminated in something they didn't initially plan on out of sheer need for a distraction and Rowena had fallen pregnant. They had not planned on having another child, at least not for a long while, but faced with it, they had accepted it especially since it took Pascal quite a while to get comfortable with the action itself.

"I need you here to help me, Pas." Rowena replied quietly after a moment. She moved her hand to join Pascal's on the slight curve of her abdomen. "Ada and this little one need their daddy. And so do I. If… if your name gets pulled tomorrow, we need you to come home to us."

Pascal shifted his hand to hold Rowena's in his own and then kissed it. "I'll try my best, sweetheart."

Rowena turned over to her other side so that her back was to Pascal and heaved a sigh.

Pascal wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck. "If I go into that arena, every single thought will be of my beautiful girls. And I will do everything in my power to come back to you, to all three of you."

Rowena guided Pascal's hand once more to her abdomen. "What- what would you name the baby?"

"Huh?"

"I… just in case… what do you want to name the baby?"

"Row, you can't think like-"

Rowena interrupted him. "It's a very real possibility, I'm just being realistic, sunshine."

"I know…" He'd be lying if he said not being around to name the baby wasn't a possibility. He'd also be lying if he said he hadn't thought about what he'd like to name the baby. "If it's a boy, I like Oliver. And if it's another sweet little girl like you want so much, Eleanor."

"Those are perfect names. I love them." She was teary and rolled back over to face him. "I promise if you don't…" She closed her eyes as her tears spilled over. "I'll tell Ada and the baby how much you love them every day and I…"

"That's all I could ask for, love." he murmured, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

She sniffled and grabbed at his shirt.

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers until she stopped crying.

"Get some sleep, Row." Pascal whispered, hugging her closer when she calmed down. "I'm right here,"

Rowena rolled back over and after a few minutes, her breathing slowed. She was asleep.

Pascal sighed. He wanted more than anything to stay home with his family, to give Ada piggy back rides and to keep teaching her how to play the piano. He wanted to cook dinner with Rowena and cuddle her on the couch. He wanted to go on walks on the weekends to have lunch with his parents. He wanted to hear Rowena call him "sunshine" for the rest of his life and to come up with every ridiculous pet name under the sun for her.

He wanted to be there when the baby was born. He wanted to hold it, to introduce Ada to her new sibling, to marvel at the wonder of a new little life.

He was only twenty one, too young to face to look death in the face once let alone twice. But if this plan worked like it was supposed to, if the rebellion was successful, his children would never have to fear their names being drawn from a bowl. And that made the risk worth it.

"I love you, Rowena. So much," Pascal whispered to the sleeping girl tucked into his arms. "Please don't ever forget that."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I do think, under specific circumstances, Rowena and Pascal would fall and love and become a couple.  
I wrot**_**_e this in order to get some ideas flowing for the next actual chapter of The Beginning of the End. Writing stuff like this helps with characterization sometimes. And it also just makes me happy. I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. What if I Followed My Original Plot?

**_Fun fact: Pascal's character was initially a girl. This is a snippet of one of the plot ideas I had when I first started the fic. Pascal's character wasn't named until he became a guy in my head, so in order to stay true to that and the tone I was originally going for, there will be a lot of "she" and "her" and no name. I'm sorry about that, I know it can get kind of confusing!_**

* * *

She could hear her sister's disproving voice in the back of her mind, but she continued to shimmy up the air vent anyway.

It's not like she was making it out of here alive, what did it really matter where she died?

Beetee, the talkative one of the mentors, had brought up her predicament after she had barely set foot on the train to the Capitol. He had encouraged her to bring it up in her interview, which wasn't hard. She was ill, that wasn't hard to see, and word tended to travel quickly in District 3 so many people in her neighborhood knew.

Due to this, talk of her was second to only the Careers in the Capitol. She was the brave young lady who had gone to the Reaping mere hours after giving birth and was chosen. Weak on her feet and emotional, the Capitol was in a flurry over her gentle demeanor and her story.

Caesar had used the gentle tone with her that he usually reserved for the frightened twelve year olds, but even then he asked a lot of questions.

Yes, she had named the baby before she left. Yes, the baby was beautiful. No, she wasn't feeling well. Yes, she was physically healthy enough to participate in the Games, but she felt sick at the moment. No, the baby's father wasn't taking care of it, her parents were. Why? She didn't know who the father was.

She knew, but she wished she didn't.

She had become the underdog overnight. People were rooting for her to win. They were going to be sorely disappointed.

She was young, small, and many things could have gone wrong with the birth, but nothing did. Not really. She was extremely worn out from a long and difficult labor, but that was all. At least at first.

The Peacekeepers had made their way through the hospital, making sure everyone who was physically capable of attending the Reaping were headed there. She had been laying beside her baby, lazily admiring the fact that she had made it through such a trying experience when the Peackeepers had come into the room dressed in stark white armor and had all but ripped the baby from her arms, declaring her physically well enough to attend and one was threatening to hit her mother who was pleading with them to leave her be.

Sheer terror had overtaken her and she dressed as fast as she could. When she exited the room, the one who had been threatening her mother grabbed her arm and laughed cruelly. She shrunk into herself. It was him. She half-considered trying to bite him or hit him, something to give her power back, but she knew it'd be worthless. She'd be dead in the blink of an eye.

She was so exhausted, she barely registered where she was after she had been escorted to the 16 year old female area. Her best friend greeted her with a sad smile and helped her stand. The walk up to the stage was grueling and she nearly fell tripping over her own feet.

Three days later, just after the parade she had fallen extremely ill. An infection. She was treated with high-strength medicine from the Capitol which cured the infection, but left her dizzy, drowsy, and sick. The side effects lasted much longer than the length of time she had been injected with the medication.

Finally, she dragged herself out of the air vent to the roof. She had pushed at the cover and it fell away easily. Panting, she pushed herself to her feet to survey her surroundings.

"Stupid move, little mama." growled a deep voice from behind her.

She turned around and was greeted with a spear to the stomach and a cruel laugh belonging to the 18 year old burly boy from District 1.

She fell back and hit her head. Her vision was fuzzy and red and everything hurt.

The boy said something, but she couldn't make out the words. She did feel the slight jerk of the spear being pulled from her wound, blood trickling from her mouth. If she thought about it enough, she could feel the feather-light weight of her baby in her arms, of her best friend's hugs, of her father's forehead kisses and her mother doing her hair.

She was 16, she barely had a chance to live. She had never fallen in love. She never got to know her baby.

This was the end. She felt the hot prick of tears behind her eyes. It was all over.

There was a swift blow to her face.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
